Manufacturing batches of paint or other compositions involve a set of factors that are typically difficult to assess for ensuring that the batches are properly and efficiently made. For example, technical factors (such as to how the batches should be processed) may conflict with governmental restrictions on the amounts of certain batch components, such as volatile organic compounds (VOCs).
In accordance with the teachings provided herein, systems and methods for operation upon data processing devices are provided for use in processing a batch. As an example, a system and method can include an input software mechanism for receiving input related to the batch. Volatile organic compound software instructions are configured to determine an addition amount of solvent to add to the batch. The addition amount of solvent is determined based upon the input related to the batch and upon pre-specified criteria.
As another example, a system and method can include an input software mechanism (e.g., a user input interface, software APIs, etc.) for receiving input data related to a paint batch. Volatile organic compound software instructions are configured to determine an addition amount of solvent to add to the paint batch. The addition amount of solvent is determined based upon the input data related to the paint batch and upon pre-specified criteria. The criteria includes a governmental-related criteria that limits amount of volatile organic compounds within a paint batch, and includes financial (e.g., economic) criteria related to increasing profitability in processing the paint batch. The determined addition amount of solvent is used in generating the paint batch.